bombermanfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Dominion 2: Fossil Fighters
Dino Dominion 2: Fossil Fighters (恐竜ドミニオン2：化石戦闘機) is a dinosaur battle Android and iOS game released at 20 March 2013 by SEGA, Namco, colopl, Valve, Collide Design Studios, Success, Tryfirst, Taito and 7th Expansion. Story: Ryo and his friends is challenged by a Heavy paleontologist named Cartmann and his crew in a fossil hunt and dinosaur battle at Isla Dormir. They decided to take the challenge by grabbing their pickaxe and fossil bag. How to play: Fossil Finding: Move your character by pointing and sliding it left, right, up or down. Use the detector to search for fossils. Dig the fossil using the pickaxe by tapping your character. Look out for enemies. If your character collide with the enemy or its projectiles, your character will die. You can defeat the enemy by smashing them with your pickaxe. In some places, a boss creature will appear. Defeat the boss and dig up all of the fossil to complete it. During VS Cartmann, he will appear in the world to challenge you. You can stun Cartmann by hitting him with your pickaxe, but sometimes he can stun you, too. You must win against Cartmann by digging as many fossils as possible. Fossil Assembling: Drag the pieces to the table to complete it. Assemble it into a full complete dinosaur fossil. After that, you can revive the fossil at the Restoration Lab. Dinosaur Battle: Pick your dinosaur to use in the battle. Press Rock, Paper and Scissors to attack. Scissors beats Paper, Rock beats Scissors and Paper beats Rock. Modes: Fossil Finder: *Search around Isla Dormir for fossils! Fossil Finder VS: *Challenge your friends or Cartmann in a fossil hunting race! (must connect to Wi-Fi to play this mode with your friend) Single Player Arcade Battle Mode: *Battle Cartmann's dinosaurs! Survive through 10 stages! Single Player Story Battle Mode: *(Rescue Rika!) Rescue Furude Rika from Takano (VS 1-Star dinos, Takano uses 3-Star dinos) *(Night Search!) Search for Hōjō Satoko and save her! (VS 2-Star dinos, Takano uses 3-Star dinos) *Rescue Lucy!) Rescue Lucy Heartfilia from the Dead Master (VS 2 and 3-Star dinos, Dead Master uses Hatzegopteryx) *(Infected Dinosaurs!) Defeat and heal the dinosaurs infected by the Hinamizawa Syndrome! (VS 2 and 4-Stars dinos, Takano uses Eocarcharia) Multi Player Arcade Battle Mode: *Battle your friends' dinosaurs online! (must connect to Wi-Fi to play this mode) Dinosaur List: Marginocephalia: #Dracorex (5-Stars) #Pachycephalosaurus (5-Stars) #Chasmosaurus (4-Stars) #Eotriceratops (4-Stars) #Pentaceratops (4-Stars) #Styracosaurus (3-Stars) #Pachyrhinosaurus (3-Stars) #Arrhinoceratops (3-Stars) #Monoclonius (2-Stars) #Triceratops horridus (2-Stars) #Protoceratops (1-Star) #Turanoceratops (1-Star) #Bagaceratops (1-Star) Thyreophora: #Saichania (5-Stars) #Euoplocephalus (4-Stars) #Tuojiangosaurus (4-Stars) #Ankylosaurus (3-Stars) #Sauropelta (3-Stars) #Gastonia (3-Stars) #Stegosaurus (3-Stars) #Tarchia (2-Stars) #Edmontonia (2-Stars) #Lexovisaurus (2-Stars) #Kentrosaurus (2-Stars) #Nodosaurus (1-Star) #Hungarosaurus (1-Star) #Scutellosaurus (1-Star) Theropoda (S-M): #Megalosaurus hungaricus (5-Stars) #Therizinosaurus (5-Stars) #Eoraptor (5-Stars) #Allosaurus (4-Stars) #Utahraptor (4-Stars) #Nanotyrannus (4-Stars) #Citipati (3-Stars) #Afrovenator (3-Stars) #Carnotaurus (3-Stars) #Cryolophosaurus (3-Stars) #Erlikosaurus (2-Stars) #Monolophosaurus (2-Stars) #Dahalokely (2-Stars) #Ceratosaurus (2-Stars) #Deltadromeus (2-Stars) #Fukuiraptor (2-Stars) #Oviraptor (2-Stars) #Gallimimus (1-Star) #Kitadanisaurus (1-Star) #Dilophosaurus (1-Star) #Velociraptor (1-Star) Theropoda (L): #Tyrannotitan (5-Stars) #Eocarcharia (5-Stars) #Giganotosaurus (5-Stars) #Saurophaganax (5-Stars) #Tyrannosaurus (4-Stars) #Spinosaurus (4-Stars) #Carcharodontosaurus (3-Stars) #Daspletosaurus (3-Stars) # Baryonyx (3-Stars) #Mapusaurus (3-Stars) #Xenotarsosaurus (2-Stars) #Suchomimus (2-Stars) #Ichthyovenator (2-Stars) #Albertosaurus (2-Stars) #Tarbosaurus (2-Stars) #Alioramus (1-Star) #Stokesosaurus (1-Star) #Edmarka (1-Star) Sauropoda: #Spinophorosaurus (5-Stars) #Amphicoelias (4-Stars) #Sauroposeidon (4-Stars) #Ultrasaurus (4-Stars) #Ampelosaurus (4-Stars) #Tobaryuu (3-Stars) #Argentinosaurus (3-Stars) #Puertasaurus (3-Stars) #Diamantinasaurus (3-Stars) #Wintonotitan (3-Stars) #Camarasaurus (2-Stars) #Brachiosaurus (2-Stars) #Fukuititan (2-Stars) #Euhelopus (2-Stars) #Zigongosaurus (2-Stars) #Amargasaurus (2-Stars) #Jobaria (1-Star) #Saltasaurus (1-Star) #Borealosaurus (1-Star) #Pleurocoelus (1-Star) Ornithopoda: #Gryposaurus (5-Stars) #Saurolophus (4-Stars) #Olorotitan (4-Stars) #Parasaurolophus (3-Stars) #Corythosaurus (3-Stars) #Lambeosaurus (3-Stars) #Altirhinus (3-Stars) #Jaxartosaurus (2-Stars) #Hypacrosaurus (2-Stars) #Planicoxa (2-Stars) #Iguanodon (2-Stars) #Shantungosaurus (2-Stars) #Fukuisaurus (1-Stars) #Telmatosaurus (1-Stars) #Lanzhousaurus (1-Star) Pterosauria: #Hatzegopteryx (5-Stars) #Anhanguera (4-Stars) #Quetzalcoatlus (4-Stars) #Thalassodromeus (3-Stars) #Azhdarcho (3-Stars) #Ornithocheirus (3-Stars) #Pteranodon (2-Stars) #Tupuxuara (2-Stars) #Peteinosaurus (2-Stars) #Dimorphodon (1-Star) #Zhejiangopterus (1-Star) Marine Creatures: #Dunkleosteus (5-Stars) #Purussaurus (5-Stars) #Megalodon (4-Stars) #Liopleurodon (4-Stars) #Tylosaurus (4-Stars) #Shonisaurus (4-Stars) #Deinosuchus (4-Stars) #Sarcosuchus (3-Stars) #Archelon (3-Stars) #Mosasaurus (3-Stars) #Elasmosaurus (3-Stars) #Thalassomedon (3-Stars) #Tanystropheus (3-Stars) #Cretoxyrhina (3-Stars) #Nothosaurus (2-Stars) #Peloneustes (2-Stars) #Coelacanth (2-Stars) #Rutiodon (2-Stars) #Trinacromerum (2-Stars) #Metriorynchus (2-Stars) #Futabasaurus (2-Stars) #Temnodontosaurus (2-Stars) #Stupendemys (2-Stars) #Mixosaurus (1-Star) #Plesiosaurus (1-Star) #Stetacanthus (1-Star) #Ichthyosaurus (1-Star) Themed Dinosaurs *Note, Themed dinosaurs are obtained by purchasing and hatching their eggs at Gentlespy's Egg Shop & Hatchery Chibi Dinosaurs (Regular Egg): #Mapu (Chibi Mapusaurus) (Purchase with 1.500 Coins) #Giga (Chibi Giganotosaurus) (Purchase with 56.200 Coins) #Smith (Chibi Suchomimus) (Purchase with 550 Coins) #Cammy (Chibi Camarasaurus) (Purchase with 240 Coins) #Patchy (Chibi Pachycephalosaurus) (Purchase with 23.000 Coins) #Zino (Chibi Therizinosaurus) (Purchase with 10.000 Coins) #Alhadar (Chibi Ceratosaurus) (Purchase with 1.200 Coins) #Aro (Chibi Allosaurus) (Starter Egg Dinosaur in 2.0 Bye-Bye Alty update) #Charo (Chibi Carcharodontosaurus) (Purchase with 5.000 Coins) #Spiny (Chibi Spinosaurus) (Purchase with 6.700 Coins) #Terry (Chibi Tyrannosaurus) (Purchase with 4.500 Coins) #Tank (Chibi Saichania) (Purchase with 3.400 Coins) #Euoploc (Chibi Euoplocephalus) (Purchase with 9.000 Coins) #Ampelo (Chibi Ampelosaurus) (Purchase with 7.800 Coins) Jurassic Park Operation Genesis Dinosaurs (Isla Nublar Egg): #JPOG Tyrannosaurus (Purchase with 50.000 Coins) #JPOG Spinosaurus (Purchase with 23.000 Coins) #JPOG Triceratops (Purchase with 5.500 Coins) #JPOG Brachiosaurus (Purchase with 1.200 Coins) #JPOG Velociraptor (Purchase with 1.500 Coins) #JPOG Ceratosaurus (Purchase with 1.500 Coins) #JPOG Stegosaurus (Purchase with 2.300 Coins) #JPOG Albertosaurus (Purchase with 1.000 Coins) Crystal Dinosaurs (Crystal Egg): *Note: Crystal Dinosaurs can be obtained by digging the Crystal Egg at some particular places. The egg's rarity is 4-Stars #Diamond Spinosaurus (Dig the egg at Gilded Pyramid) #Yellow Diamond Spinosaurus (Dig the egg at Lake Tonitrus) #Blue Diamond Spinosaurus (Dig the egg at Lake Tonitrus) #Tera Crystal Euoplocephalus (Dig the egg at Gilded Pyramid) #Giga Crystal Euoplocephalus (Dig the egg at Othniel Coast) #Mega Crystal Euoplocephalus (Dig the egg at Othniel Coast) #Quartz Tyrannosaurus (Dig the egg at Gilded Pyramid) #Rose Quartz Tyrannosaurus (Dig the egg at Midland Jungle) #Smoky Quartz Tyrannosaurus (Dig the egg at Midland Jungle) #Crystal Tylosaurus (Dig the egg at Gilded Pyramid) #Red Crystal Tylosaurus (Dig the egg at Arumo Coast) #Blue Crystal Tylosaurus (Dig the egg at Arumo Coast) Category:Android and iOS games Category:Arcade Remakes Category:Games